The Mistletoe
by ToxicWednesday
Summary: After suffering some losses, Tommy and Kimberly lean on each other for support during the most wonderful time of the year.


**December 24, 2001**

**Rockefeller Center**

**New York City**

"I love this!" Kimberly squealed as she stared up at one of her childhood dreams come true.

The roughly 80ft Norway Spruce tree was lit up at Rockefeller in a collection of red, blue, and white lights, illuminating the chilly evening. 23 Christmas years had passed and she had yet to celebrate one in New York, year 24 was when her wish came true.

"There's nothing like Christmas in New York," Jake, Kimberly's long-term boyfriend, smiled as he wrapped an arm around his beloved.

When they met back in Florida when she was a bubbly gymnast and he was the bright track star, Kimberly always expressed her dream of one day spending Christmas in New York. Being from New York himself, he knew more than anyone the magic that surrounded the city during that time. Kimberly had been dating Tommy at the time of their first meeting and Jacob respected that, but he did make a mental note to one day take her, whether that be as friends or something more.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Kimberly murmured into his ear, lovingly.

"I told you I would and I'll always keep my promise to you," He said, rubbing her arms to try to create some warmth.

Even through the thick layers and knit beanie, Kimberly found herself fighting to keep from shivering. Her attentive boyfriend, however, didn't miss a beat.

"Cold?"

He chuckled when Kimberly's teeth chattered in response. "Freezing!"

Southern California nor Florida ever provided anything other than swimwear weather. She wasn't used to this.

A small stand on the sidewalk a few feet away was dispensing hot cocoa for all the travelers that required some much needed heat. His saviors for the day.

"I know just the fix," Jacob told her before placing a quick kiss to her cheek, "I'll be back."

She nodded when he left and just inhaled all New York had to offer. Possibly not the most pleasant smell ever, but it was one that would now forever be engraved in her senses.

She closed her eyes, feeling the magic building around her. The sound of children laughing, Carolers singing, bells ringing, the cold air nipping at her skin... God, it was all so fantastic.

"This is amazing," she exhaled with a smile on her face.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Came from behind her.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't immediately recognize that voice.

"Tommy!" She squealed before she even turned around.

She was right, like she was ever wrong. She was in his arms at her next breath, greeting an old friend.

He wasn't alone though.

To his right was his beautiful girlfriend of the last several years. Kimberly squealed upon greeting the tall, blue-eyed brunette she hadn't seen in months.

"Liz!" Kimberly quickly enveloped Elizabeth in a hug, one that was returned with just as much enthusiasm.

Both girls had become good friends over the years, in fact, Kimberly was the one to encourage Tommy to take a chance with Elizabeth after his break up with Kat.

Tommy and Liz had settled in Reefside while Kimberly and Jacob were still in Florida. The old friends hadn't had the time to catch up in so long because of all of their busy schedules.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Although a wonderful surprise, it seemed like such a strange coincidence that they would all be traveling to New York and running into each other in a city with millions of people.

"Seeing New York at Christmas," Liz replied, a smile curving up her lip as she took in the beauty of her surrounding, "You?"

Kimberly beckoned to Jacob that was nearing them with two steaming cups of hot chocolate. "Spending the holidays with Jakes family."

Jake did his best at a speed walk while trying to balance what could have possibly been a hot spring in a cup on his glove-free hands. He handed a cup to Kimberly upon reaching her and offered the other to Elizabeth after giving her a friendly hug. She would need it more than he did. He'd just have to get back in line later.

"Tommy!" Jacob and Tommy hugged like two old friends that had known each other their entire lives.

Tommy smiled upon breaking apart, placing a firm arm on his shoulder, "Nice to see you again!"

"Always nice to see you too, man" Jacob returned.

Kimberly's friends had welcomed him with open arms and he couldn't have been more thankful, especially considering how important they were to her. He was determined to have a good relationship with all of them and that included Tommy. He knew about their history more than anyone. If Tommy was special to her then he was most definitely special to him.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Came to see this," Tommy chuckled, pointing to the enormous tree that people were gathering around.

"You guys flew all the way here to see Rockefeller?" Jacob quirked a brow

"Well, _all_ of this," Tommy clarified, pointing in all directions.

Jacob nodded at Tommy's comment.

"And how is New York treating you?"

The city was a lot and could possibly overwhelm a lot of newcomers but this was Jacobs home, where he grew up and learned to be who he was. He could only hope that they were enjoying themselves as much as he had.

"We're loving it!" Elizabeth grinned, still feeling the high from just being in the city that never sleeps.

"Perfect! What are your plans for Christmas?"

Tommy and Liz shared a shrug, "Sightseeing... we think."

They never really made any concrete plans. They booked the trip at the last minute and decided to just let the city guide them. They thrived off being spontaneous.

"If you guys don't actually have plans for Christmas then stop by my parents place," Jacob offered.

"We can't do that, guys," Tommy shook his head, although he really wanted to. "We wouldn't want to impose."

"No way, man," Jacob reassured. "My family is your family."

Tommy turned to his girlfriend who simply gave him a smile and a nod. Spending the holidays alone was never fun and having someone to celebrate it just made it that much more special. "Thank you, Jake. We'd love to go."

Jacob quickly wrote down his parents address down on a receipt he had fished from his pocket and handed it to Tommy. They'd settled on a time for later that evening and broke apart as the couples went their separate ways. "We'll see you then."

It honestly warmed Kimberly's heart to see the two guys she'd ever loved be so welcoming and friendly with each other. It was empirical that they got along, but Jake was so damn likable that she knew Tommy would have no problem. And she was right. Although with some hesitation on Tommy's part to meet the guy that she began developing feelings for while they were dating, he was glad he did because they became fast friends.

"You're kind of amazing, you know that?" Kimberly wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I know.." they shared a laugh at his playfulness.

Kimberly moved to wrap herself tighter against her boyfriend but found a lumpy mess near her stomach keeping her from him. Her brows furrowed as she felt around his pocket for the bulky item.

What even was that? She turned up to meet his speckled green eyes. Her eyes spoke confused while his were lit up.

He gave her a nod of encouragement with a bright smile, begging for her to reach into his pocket to take it.

"I got you something on my hot chocolate run."

Her hand wrapped around a large sphere in his pocket and gently pulled it out.

"Jacob," she squealed when she first saw that years Rockefeller tree on an ornament, "I love it!"

The glass orb was another to add to her growing collection.

She practically jumped in his arms from excitement. He was there, catching her like he always did. She could always trust that.

"Thank you," she murmured as she nestled into his embrace, needing to live in the moment.

"I just wanted you to have something to always remember this moment by."

* * *

**December 24, 2004**

**Reefside, California**

**1:43 PM**

The season of fur coats, well wishes, and greedy holiday shoppers was on full force.

How strange that time can fly by and feel like it's at a standstill all at the same time. Last Christmas felt like it just passed and here she was again, trying not to roll her eyes at all of the Christmas Carolers. It was cute at first, but every year it seemed like Christmas started earlier and earlier.

There was nothing that said Christmas more than a tree, so there she was... last minute holiday shopping at a local tree farm, surrounded by all the other last minute holiday shoppers that had all missed the real meaning of Christmas.

A holiday she once celebrated and looked forward to became a constant reminder of all she didn't have.

It had been two years since Kimberly's entire world was turned upside down. Two years since she lost one of the best things that ever happened. What did the reason even matter anymore? Life was ripped from him. He was here one day and now he wasn't. Time moved forward. It wouldn't pause no matter how badly she wanted it to.

Kimberly had been living on autopilot for the past couple of years, calmly strolling though her day while life passed her by. Jacob would have been furious with her if he was still around. He enjoyed life so much and it would hurt him to see her wasting it away because of him.

She tried to move forward, even going as far as to moving back to California, where the memory of him didn't live around every street corner and the sight of any blonde headed male didn't make her breath catch in her throat. It was a needed change. Reefside didn't hold any big memories for her, so that's where she went. She had Tommy and Hayley there and that was good enough for her.

She could move all she wanted but she couldn't do anything about the days though. Holidays always came and went, no matter where she hid.

This year would be different.

Christmas was always his favorite holiday, and in his memory, she pushed on and celebrated his life.

It still didn't hurt any less, though. The atmosphere here wasn't as Holly nor Jolly as she thought it would be, no matter what the stupid song playing over the speaker in the farm said.

"Smile, sweetie, it's Christmas," a nearly toothless elderly man sitting at a bench grinned at Kimberly.

Pet peeve number one: don't call her pinky.

Pet peeve number two: don't tell a woman to smile.

She stared blankly at him for a moment... maybe a moment too long. The sudden twitched from her was mostly to keep from attacking the man. The nerve!

And why the _fuck_ was it so cold?

Kimberly had to turn from him and let out a shaky exhale to restrain herself.

To be honest she would have gladly gone away for assault, but she had other things planned. The old man would live to see another day...

"I swear if _one_ more fucking person tells me to smile, I will be going away for murder—"

"Yikes! Stone-cold Kim, relax." She could recognize that voice anywhere.

She turned to the direction of the voice, like she even had to.

"You know there are children caroling right over there, don't you?" He teased, pointing to a cluster of 8 year olds.

His face was like a breath of fresh air and she didn't even try to hide her glee.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled brightly towards him.

Tommy gave her a hug that warmed her even against the frigid air of the winter.

He gave her the sweetest grin and she found herself unintentionally hypnotized. "Picking up a tree for the museum."

"And as Director you decided to make the executive decision to wait until the last day to get it," she teased him mercilessly.

How could she not? She'd been doing it since she'd met him.

"I forgot," he smiled, sheepishly, burying his hands in his pockets.

"You know, Tommy, I can't say I'm surprised," she giggled.

"Yeah, well, it looks like you may have forgotten too or is there a reason why _the_ Kimberly Hart would wait until the last possible minute to shop for anything?"

"I didn't think I was going to celebrate this year, you know, after..." Her smile waned just for a flash.

Tommy, being the attentive person he was, caught it right away. He tried to backpedal but he couldn't. His words were out there.

"...I know." Tommy answered for her sake. He knew what she meant, there was no need for her to answer. That would be borderline cruelty.

She shook her head, bringing her mentally back to the present. "Anyway, every year we'd have this debate about if we'd put up a real or fake tree. I always wanted a fake one and Jacob always wanted a real one and, of course, I'd always win— or maybe he let me win," she chuckled, fondly. "So this year I decided to put up a real one..."

He gave her a sad smile.

"That's great, Kim."

Tommy had been so in awe of Kimberly's strength the past two years, she'd grown so much from the person he knew. Still, his heart ached for her. No amount of strength could prepare you for what she went through. She'd been spending a lot of time alone, rejecting invitations to gatherings she would have otherwise attended. Which is why he offered his company.

"You need any help picking one out?"

"I'd love some," she chuckled, gazing around the intimidating sea of trees. "I don't really know what I'm doing."

"Luckily for you, I'm an expert." His chest puffed out, feeling proud of his talent.

Tommy offered his arm to Kimberly and she gladly took it while he escorted her through the farm.

"So, I'm guessing you're going to be skipping Jason and Trini's annual Christmas party?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I wanted to be there, but the trip to Angel Grove is so long and I didn't really want to make the drive alone."

Three hours of nothing but farmlands would be enough to put the energizer bunny to sleep.

"Why aren't you there?"

"Dr. Mercer is having his holiday office party," he groaned. "I didn't want to go, but he insisted. He's so busy hosting that I doubt he'd have noticed if I was there or not."

"And the tree?"

"We have a fake one, but everyone begged for a real one this year... I was supposed to get it last week but—"

"—you forgot," she chuckled.

"Yeah, without Liz around I don't really have anyone reminding me of things anymore."

Tommy remained silent for a moment. He'd had a rough year. Life wasn't where he wanted it to be. Work was great but he was also... lonely. There was no drive other than to go to work. His empty home felt like a tomb of memories from his ex that he didn't have the energy to put away. Christmas only made him remember that he had no one to share it with.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened between you and Liz, Tommy."

"It's fine," he nodded.

He was past it. There's only so much you could do when the person you wanted to share your life with didn't want to share it with you. It had been nearly a year and there were no tears left in him.

She turned to him, her eyes soft, "Are you okay?"

He gave her an appreciative smile. One of the things that had him so drawn to Kimberly was her heart. She had so much compassion, she was the friend that everyone needed, and the one that would be the most understanding.

"Yeah, actually, I am. It took a lot of time to realize that if she couldn't accept all of me, being a ranger and everything, then it wasn't meant to be."

Kim gave him a sad smile. She didn't want to press, but Tommy took that opportunity to clarify.

"I was going to propose, but I couldn't with her not knowing about me once being a ranger. After everything that happened on the island and her not knowing what I was trying to protect... when I knew there was a chance I would one day wear a suit again I realized I had to tell her who I really was."

Kimberly understood more than anyone. The ranger life that they had didn't end once they hung up the morpher. They knew that this job was imprinted in their blood and that they could be drafted any moment. That was truer for Tommy because not even a couple of weeks after his break up with Liz, he became the black Dino Ranger.

Kimberly's grip on Tommy tightened, her fingers delicately tracing the hard outline of his Dino Gem beneath his jacket.

"She made me choose between her and being a ranger and I just couldn't, not because I didn't love her enough to give that up, but because she didn't realize that being a ranger is a part of my identity. It's not all I do or all of who I am, but whoever I end up with needs to understand that saving the world and protecting the innocent is part of the package."

He sighed at the frustration of it all. Tommy loved Liz enough to give it all up if she'd asked, but she didn't love him enough to understand that it shouldn't have even been an option. She loved him not for who he was but what she wanted him to be.

"I think that's why all the rangers end up together," he chuckled, "but I'm sure you get it. I bet Jake was really understanding, right?"

The silence coming from Kimberly told Tommy more than any words could.

"You never told him, did you?" He stared at her for a moment, trying to understand her logic. "Why?"

She asked herself that question regularly. Keeping secrets seemed silly now. What was there to hide?

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I guess I was afraid he couldn't accept that part of me either."

"Kim, Jake adored you," he told her. "I don't think there was a _thing_ you could tell him that he wouldn't be supportive of."

Kim remained silent. That's what hurt her the most. That she kept things from Jacob because she was afraid of his rejection. There was no need to because she knew the answer already. The truth was that she was afraid of his acceptance because that would only pivot their relationship even further.

"Yeah... but I'm sure you thought the same about Liz. I just didn't want to take the risk."

"But Jake was different."

She gave a soft smile, "He was kind of perfect, wasn't he?"

"He was," Tommy nodded, "It was hard to not smile at that goofy grin he'd get on his face when he was with you."

He'd know. He would see that same grin in the mirror.

She smiled again.

"Jake would have accepted you."

She knew.

"How do you know that?"

They both paused for a moment and Tommy contemplated continuing with what he was going to say.

"Because I know what it's like to be in love with you."

What the hell possessed him to say that?

Of all the things she thought Tommy was going to say, that was not one of them.

He tried to fight the blush creeping in and Kimberly was doing a god awful job at hiding hers but it was out there, so what did it matter now?

"Someone can't just love a part of you, Kim. When I fell in love with you I fell hard, fearless, without a safety net. I can't imagine anyone loving you any other way. Which is why I know he'd accept you."

He had to clarify in whatever way he could.

She was still as red as the festive surrounding, trying to tame the rush of blood to her cheeks.

"Thank you."

_For being the friend she needed, for never pushing her to open up, for just being the ear she needed to vent to when no one else could understand._

Tommy continued with Kimberly to his side, kicking up snow every time they walked.

"So, how are you holding up?"

"I'm good," she nodded before releasing a half smile, "I miss him a lot and I probably always will, but it doesn't hurt to think about him anymore."

"Time tends to do that."

"Yeah," she said, exhaling. She'd heard that from everyone but it oddly felt truer when Tommy said it. "I've even gone on a few dates," she revealed with a smug smile.

"My-my that's impressive," Tommy turned to find Kimberly smiling wider than he'd seen in a while, a beautiful surprise. "How did that go?"

"I won't be calling for a second date I'll tell you that much," she chuckled, "but it was nice getting out there again. I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime soon— with someone else entirely though."

"That bad, huh?"

She still had nightmares about what she dubbed _The Event_.

"Let's just say that I'm lucky I haven't sworn off men completely."

Dating was a terrifying venture, especially since she hadn't been out on the market in years. Tommy was perfect when they were dating, their chemistry was instant, like magic, and although she didn't think she could fall for someone else, she did. She found something that she never thought she could. He was near perfect, but life had other plans. Jacob was her fairytale, just not her happy ending.

"We're not all that bad."

"Ehh, I guess you're pretty good." She gently pushed him with her shoulder. He really got her to compliment him.

She was on the verge of an eye roll but the tree in front of her stole her breath.

"This is it!" She gasped when they came across a large Douglas Fir. "I love it!"

Tommy's brow rose at her choice in tree, "When you said you were getting a tree, I didn't picture you driving home with an 8 foot one."

The thing was damn intimidating and she couldn't help but chew on her bottom lip, "Go big or go home, right?"

You could say that again.

"This is massive! You really think you're going to fit this on top of you little Beamer?"

"Ugh... Yeah, I guess I didn't really think this one through," she chuckled, nervously.

There was a silence for a moment as Tommy fought his next decision. He had other obligations but he would never forgive himself if he didn't offer his services.

"Then let's put it in the back of my truck."

Kimberly's eyes lifted suddenly, unsure if she had heard him correctly.

"What? Really?" She smiled when he nodded. "What about the holiday party?"

"I'm sure they won't even notice I'm gone," he shrugged. "Besides, you shouldn't spend Christmas alone."

* * *

_LATER THAT DAY_

"The fact that we were able to fit this puppy through the front door still amazes me," Tommy grunted as he fumbled beneath the abnormally large tree he installed in Kimberly's living room.

Kimberly stepped back in awe of the trees beauty, "It's perfect!"

She set aside a few boxes of ornaments she had taken out of her spare bedroom, carefully placing them on her coffee table.

"I thought you said you were going to help," Tommy teased.

"...but you're doing such a great job," she returned, chuckling.

Tommy simply rolled his eyes. Figures she would make him do the heavy lifting.

A few more moments of connecting plugs into outlets and then— magic, "Let there be light."

Immediately there was flash of lights twinkling within the tree, catching Kimberly's eye. Her brows rose, "I really need to keep you around."

Her returned a smug smile, "Just call me Mr. Handy."

"Have you really been _that_ lonely?" She giggled at her suggestive joke while Tommy turned the brightest shade of crimson.

He refused to meet her smiling eyes, slowly dying a little death from her words.

She'd had her fun, and teasing Tommy always came second nature, but it was getting cold and she needed someone to keep her warm... but why did she want that someone to be him?

She couldn't help but stare at the man he had become. He was just like she always remembered but also different in so many ways… his appearance changed, that wasn't what she meant, it was the way he carried himself. No longer was he the shy boy that would put on a suit of armor and become the hero, no, he always always that now. He knew what he wanted and took control. All of that just made him that much more attractive.

The haircut helped too..

Tommy and Kimberly had grown closer in the recent years. He'd been there for her through everything. Their friendship mostly grew from their close proximity but that didn't matter. He'd proven to be an amazing support system after losing Jacob. He was a friend and an amazing one that she needed when the nights were tough. After Tommy's breakup with Liz, there was a shift. Quiet dinners at each others houses, movie nights leading into the late hour, and long talks when both would allow themselves to be unapologetically vulnerable.

Just seeing the boyish grin on his face nearly broke her. How she wished life could be as simple as it was when they were young and in love.

She sincerely cared for Tommy, maybe more than she realized. But where were these thoughts coming from?

Was all of this because she was lonely or were her feelings genuine? The last thing she needed right now was to do something so stupid and hurtful all because she felt she needed to get back out there.

Was it too soon? Was there residual guilt because she was finally letting herself be happy? Even if it was with a _friend_... or someone that was once more than that.

Would Jacob have even approved? That wasn't exactly a topic that came up. They spoke about the future but _their_ future... together. Not where one was without the other. God, why did it even matter now?

Oh, no. She was confused again. _Damn_!

That's not the way things should be, not right now.

She'd moved on. She'd healed. Why were these thoughts intruding inside her mind?

She had to push these thoughts away. Change the subject and suppress. Right now wasn't the time, but it never was.

"Well, Mr. Handy," she shook her head to clear it. "Do you also start fires?"

Ugh, the name. He'd rather die now. He'd get her back someday.

He turned to her sad fireplace while giving her a pout that showed determination.

"Might take me a few tries but I think I can manage."

"Perfect," she raised her brows. "You do that and I'll get us some hot chocolate."

Anything to give her some distance. The closer to Tommy, the stronger her feelings.

Those moments were ones that brought forth her own regret, ones she was still processing. The thought of her selfishly wishing she had never met Jacob so that she wouldn't be in this situation, wishing life could have been easier without having him haunting her every waking breath.

When she first met Jacob, he was a friend, but she never pictured herself falling for him so quickly. She was immediately drawn to his shaggy, blonde head of hair and sparkling green eyes, leaving her mesmerized. They fought the attraction, the pull, but after months Kimberly refused to do it any longer. Not after noticing her and Tommy growing distant. They hadn't meant to, but calls were becoming sparse. He was always fighting other worldly creatures in and out of the galaxy and she was pouring herself into her gymnastic career, the time for _them_ became nonexistent. They were both at fault, they knew their time had come. Tommy wasn't too surprised by the letter. He had a feeling it was coming, he just didn't think it would come in front of everyone.

Kimberly would never forgive herself as she felt herself slowly fall in love with Jacob.

The dark time in her life then was overshadowed by the now.

"How's it going over there?" Kimberly called out while carrying twin mugs.

"Just about lit," he answered as he fed the growing embers, "Anything else, your highness? Churn some butter, water the crops, feed the horses in the stable?"

They shared a light hearted laugh. Why was he so damn charismatic? Even being near him had her feeling giddy. He was the guiding light in her life when it was being overtaken by darkness.

He watched for for a moment, not understanding why she was being so quiet. Why she seemed like she was trying to decipher the puzzle that was them.

"Kim?" He finally spoke, breaking her from her trance.

"Mmm... how good are you with needle and thread?"

He was almost too scared to ask why.

A few moments and several bandaids later, he regretted ever extending his offer to join her.

"You couldn't think of anything else for me to do?" He was knee deep in popcorn, stringing the floret of the kernel.

The things he would do for lov—

"Nope, your girl was too cheap to go out and buy garland this year, but you're doing such a great job," she giggled every time he pricked his finger with a needle.

Her comment about her being his girl didn't go unnoticed by him. Although she might not have put much thought into her words, they had meaning to him. He was hopeful. He had been for a while.

"Ow, I'm glad my pain humors you," he replied with a light chuckle, as he soothed the side of his thumb in his mouth.

It took hours and possibly a pint of blood for them to get enough garland to wrap around the damn near 8-foot tree, but it was so worth it.

The cream color added the perfect contrast against the vibrant green and the activity reminded him of being a child, helping his own mother make a garland for their Christmas tree.

They had moved to adding the finishing touches to the tree. The ornaments. Tommy had made a quick detour to his home to grab his box of personal ornaments to put on _their_ tree before arriving at Kimberly's house at her request. Now the stroll down memory lane was on full force.

For the last hour they had been hanging ornaments and sharing hilarious backstories of their treasures.

"I got this my first Christmas in Florida," she smiled at the memory. The fragile palm tree, which had seen a few boxes across the years, wore its rubbed off paint with pride.

"Palm tree seems fitting," he shook his head as he inspected the item. The trinket appeared smaller in his hand.

Nevertheless, the ornament was very special to Kimberly, and although Florida marked the end of their relationship, it also marked the beginning of lessons they would eventually learn.

She thanked him when he returned her beloved ornament and hung it up high on the tree, as a constant reminder of where she'd come from and how far she'd gone.

Tommy reached for his box, hoping to find something nearly as special to him and he was surprised to find out that he did.

"Hey," he chuckled to himself when he pulled out a worn ornament of the bust of King Tut. He had completely forgotten he had it. "I got this in Egypt during one of my first excavations."

"That's beautiful," Kimberly told him.

And it was. The flash of the ornament sent a wash of memories that he had long forgotten about.

"Yeah," he smiled, fondly, "It was right before we saw you guys in New York a couple of years ago."

Those words were like a bucket of ice water. _That__'s_ what she's been forgetting.

Kimberly rummaged through the crinkled tissue paper that was protecting the treasured memories, searching high and low for the special ornament she had gotten _that_ Christmas, but it was nowhere to be found in her many boxes.

"Everything okay?" Tommy asked when he noticed the pile of paper scattered across the floor.

"Yeah, I'm just..." she let out a heavy sigh, "I'm missing an ornament."

"Hmm..." Tommy wrinkled his forehead. He looked inside his own box, looking for... well, he had no idea what he was looking for, but he wanted to help in whatever way he could. "maybe it got mixed up in my box?"

There was something oh so charming about the way Tommy went about searching for her long lost ornament, and it was honestly endearing.

"No, I mean, it's okay. I'm sure I just misplaced it. Let's keep going," she gave him an encouraging smile.

And he did, but made sure to keep his eyes peeled for something that might belong to the former pink ranger. He did, however, not mean Katherine, which is what the universe must have thought.

"Ahh, Geez," Tommy squirmed when he saw the next ornament. "Why do I still have this?"

In his hands dangled two petal-pink ballet slippers. The pink glitter flickered in the light beautifully, capturing Kimberly's gaze.

The ornament, along with Tommy's reaction, left Kimberly struggling to restrain a laugh. How could she not tease him?

"Kat?"

Like she had to ask.

Tommy's annoyed nod told Kimberly all she needed to know.

"Cute," she answered simply and Tommy pretended to not notice the snorted chuckle that nearly escaped her.

Whether it was Kat's ballet slippers, the ornament of Big Ben he got while visiting her in London, or the many others he collected with Liz, one thing kept coming up in his head: was he out of his mind to still have these?

"Isn't this bad luck?" Tommy asked after the nausea hit him. "I mean, to keep all of these momentos from my Ex's?"

If Tommy wanted Kim to say he was right then he was barking up the wrong tree.

"I mean, no?" She shrugged, "But I think of a tree as a collection of you. Memories of past and present playing a story."

He was surprisingly pleased with her answer.

"Definitely ditch them once you get married, though, but you're single right now, so screw it."

She had a point and he honestly didn't have the strength to argue with her logic. It made sense. Celebrate the past, don't look back with regrets because they happened, and although they didn't work out, it doesn't make them invalid.

"Speaking of ex's," Kimberly grinned sheepishly, holding up a green ranger ornament she had collected when they were dating.

Tommy paused before reaching into his box and pulling out a pink ranger he had also packed away long ago.

There was no use fighting the fits of laughter that came between them. It was a laugh of pure joy, maybe of release of all the things they've been through, but try as they might, they couldn't stop.

"Why are we laughing?" Tommy was barely able to get out.

"I have no idea," Kimberly returned, shaking her head.

Their duo laughs slowly began to become sparse, which in turn became gleaming smiles. With their set of rangers in hand, they placed their ornaments next to each other on the tree, and when they took a step back to admire the ornaments, they couldn't help but see how fitting they were side by side.

"It looks great," she said as she tilted her head. "It's just missing _one_ more thing."

Tommy remained lost, the tree was by far his favorite tree he had ever had a hand in helping.

"What's that?"

What could possibly be missing?

Leave it to Tommy Oliver to forget the _one_ thing that made a tree.

Kimberly reached into one of the many boxes she had retrieved from her spare bedroom and pulled out an oversized, fragile star.

"_This_!" Kimberly squealed. "This has been in my family for years. Will you do the honor of putting it on top?"

How could he argue with that? Of course he would do it.

"It's not like you could reach the top anyway," he smirked and received a playful poke to the ribs.

He smiled when he placed the family heirloom on top, noting how a simple star could give so much personality to a tree. It was powerful, like the Christmas magic reflecting off the star in Tommy's eyes.

"Okay, _now_ it's perfect!" Kimberly clapped her hands.

The tree honestly came together quite easily, it looked great. It was everything a tree should be. The fresh pine scent danced in the room, the lights offered a sparkle, and the ornaments gave the color it desperately needed. Seeing Kimberly so happy was just the icing on the cake.

"We work great together," he told her.

Kimberly nodded but noted a box to the far corner that she swore hadn't been there before.

"Hmm... looks like we missed a box."

She inspected the outside of the box and found it blank. No writing to indicate holiday, no date, no nothing. Like it had just materialized. She opened it to find it with a sole item.

"Hey, Is this...?" Kimberly began to recall, the memory was fuzzy but the item looked _very_ familiar.

Tommy came to her side, inspecting the item. "I think I recognize this."

"Oh my God, it is!" She half squealed.

"_Christmas_ _1995,_" he read aloud from the tab pinned on the item, smiling at the memory of the last time he saw it.

He didn't even have to struggle to process the memory, it came to him immediately. Something that didn't always come so naturally.

It was easy. Him. Kimberly. _Skull_. He had to roll his eyes at the many attempts they had to do before they finally got their kiss under that same mistletoe.

The mistletoe appeared like it was just pulled out of 1995. It was in impeccable condition, even after being nearly 10 years old.

"I honestly didn't even know I had this," she kept staring at it in disbelief before shrugging. Kimberly knew better than to keep questioning the odd events that happened in her life.

"What do you say... put it up for old time sakes?" She gave him a grin, bordering on the line of devilish.

Tommy raised a brow, challenging her to change her mind, but she didn't.

He nearly dislocated his shoulder from his speed putting up the old mistletoe and Kimberly nearly snorted in laughter from his eagerness.

"There!"

The piece of artificial greenery swayed above them, leaving Tommy and Kim blushing at its implications.

The old-time tradition hung heavy in their subconscious. There was no one there to tease or force them to do anything. It was only them. The pull from the mistletoe was strong but they were stronger, so whatever caused them to smile and slowly lean in to one another was a mystery.

They gently pressed their lips to each other, slow and soft, at first. What should have been a friendly kiss to seal a harmless tradition lingered for a second or two longer. Only when the crackling of the fire startled them did they break apart with a light chuckle and a painted blush that even the blackest of nights couldn't hide.

It had been so long since she'd been kissed. It had been so long since she'd been kissed by _Tommy_. It felt... nice. Warm. _Right_.

Kim wasn't one to hide her feelings. Not anymore. Not after Jacob. She knew life was too short and if she wanted something, she would simply let herself have it.

"That was nice," she told him, truthfully.

Tommy smiled at her words. He couldn't hide it either. They were both too grown to play a game of cat and mouse or hide the way they felt for some reason that was beyond him. That was high school. The time for games was over.

There was no need to have a big discussion, this moment wasn't about that. It was only about two people that were finally ready to let themselves feel something after so much hurt, and if that happened to be with each other, so be it.

He gently reached out, tucking a chestnut lock of Kimberly's hair behind her ear.

His fingers brushed delicately along her face and she found herself closing her eyes and leaning into the warm embrace of his hands.

"It was," he told her with a smile that matched hers.

The fire continued its loud symphony, pulling Kimberly from Tommy's hypnotic gaze.

Slowly, she reached for Tommy's hand, interlacing their fingers like a perfectly matched puzzle.

"Are you up for some s'mores?" She asked him, her head beckoning him towards the flickering embers.

"Confession time..." Tommy took a sharp inhale. "I've never actually had a s'more."

Tommy might as well had said he'd been the pink ranger because that would have been less surprising.

"You're kidding?"

That was about to change that very moment because there was no way she would let him out of her sight without her introducing him to one of winters most delectable treats.

Simplicity had always described Tommy and Kimberly's relationship. Neither ever had to make any grand gestures, and although they were nice every once in a while, they thrived on their unity rather than a parade.

Moments like Tommy teaching Kimberly how to drive his truck or quiet lunch dates in a park only they knew about. Those were moments that resonated between them. Moments like _this_.

"_Ahh," _Kimberly squealed as she blew out the embers on Tommy's marshmallow.

She acted quickly, delicately sandwiching the gooey substance between two pieces of graham crackers and a chunk of chocolate.

Tommy was there that moment as he carefully took the s'more from Kimberly's hands. He hadn't completely been living under a rock, he'd seen them be made and watched others indulge in the winter tradition but he'd yet to actually taste it. The smell of the marshmallow oozing off the sides of the crackers nearly made him go mad alone. If it tasted anywhere near as good as it smelled then he had been missing out.

Tommy grinned beside Kimberly, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious being watched so intently by her.

She noted his discomfort and she tried to pry her eyes away, but found herself unable to. Tommy was enchanting and for her, it was dangerously close to perfection. The man had flaws in other things, but he was never too proud to admit it. That was something rare in the sea of single men. And the fact that he knew _how_ to kiss her was just icing on the cake.

She held her s'more close to her mouth, holding off only in anticipation of Tommy taking his first bite.

"Okay, how have I gone all my life without having this?" His mouth watered just at the thought of his next bite.

"That Good?"

"Amazing!"

She bit down on her cheek, watching his tongue lash delicately over his lower lip to catch any residue. To be a crumb on...

—Oh, God! What was she thinking? They barely hit first base. She needed a shower and fast because the longer Tommy was near her, the naughtier her thoughts got.

Screw it... 'Tis the season.

Silence overtook them. The crackling of the wood played a melody as their thoughts consumed them. Now all that Tommy could think about was that maybe he was too forward with kissing her. Sure she seemed just as eager but she was hurting more than he was. Maybe it wasn't the right time. He just hoped she didn't have regrets.

"What are you thinking?" He spoke up when the silence became too much.

His eyes remained forward, trained on the fire.

The million dollar question. A lot of things. Some things that she still needed to figure out, but when she turned to him, some things oddly fell into place. A real realization that Tommy was there for her, and although he didn't have to say it, he wouldn't judge because he saw her in her best and worst.

"That this is nice," she said, but her tone wasn't as convincing as she thought it was. "We always have a good time together."

"Yeah we do." He answered honestly.

He didn't push, he didn't want to. She would say something when she was ready, which he was sure wouldn't be much longer.

The silence between them lingered only for a moment.

Something was eating away at Kimberly and she just had to let it out.

Maybe it wasn't a bad thing to actually talk things out instead of letting the world deal with our problems. Sometimes action is better than nothing.

"I'm sorry," she finally spoke up.

Not this again.

"Kim," Tommy groaned, "don't even start."

"But I am," she sighed.

"We've talked about this countless times." How many times can he say it? "I'm not angry with you about the letter."

The conversation had played out one thousand and one ways and each time it ended the same, Tommy was never upset. Still, she couldn't accept that. It was still eating away at her.

Her head fell. "I know but I feel guilty."

"Don't," he used his fingers to tilt her chin gently, meeting soft eyes swelled with so much pain. "You didn't cheat on me. You broke things off when you developed feelings for Jacob. How is that a crime?"

"I guess," she began, sniffling, "I just don't want you to think that you're my second choice because you're not. You mean so much to me... you always have. I feel like my feelings for you should have never been questioned."

"I would never think that. I know your heart. We were kids then." He told her with no ounce of bitterness in his voice, "That break up might have been the best thing to happen to the both of us."

She couldn't understand how it possibly could have. Meeting Jacob, although wonderful, left her with a grief that took years to heal.

"How?"

"We learned a lot from each other... how to be friends, partners, how to love." She blushed at the mention and he nudged her playfully. "But," he continued, "I also learned a lot from Kat and Liz, and you with Jake. A lot that we couldn't learn from each other and thanks to them, we are who we are today. Jake taught you more than I could ever even dream of doing."

His words were like a breath of fresh air. She knew Tommy really came to care for Jake, but finally knowing what Tommy truly thought of their break up meant a lot to her. Their previous conversations never dug that deep, maybe in fear of hurting each other. Tommy presented a very mature outlook in the relationship. Instead of searching for what he lost, he looked for what he gained.

"And because of him..." he whispered, "I find myself falling for the person you are now."

The star on top of the tree had nothing on Kimberly's bright smile. She was feeling it too. There was no need to hide it, not that she wanted to.

She brought her hands to his cheek, slowly familiarizing herself to every curve of his jaw. She traced the edges of his lips with her fingertips, dying to taste them again.

That's when she noticed she was subconsciously biting her lip. Every part of her being was urging her to kiss him, to not keep herself from reaching that sweet nirvana.

"I am too," she told him.

His smile matched her own. Again, simple. Their feelings were shared and there wasn't this big emotional speech. Sometimes what's needed is so much deeper than speeches. Sometimes it's understanding.

His eyes met hers briefly, seeking that sweet request he couldn't dare ask. The tilt of her chin was her answer and he wasted to time.

Tommy leaned down once again, capturing Kimberly's lips in a soft, meaningful kiss that said more than they could express verbally. There was so much warmth and understanding behind their action, easing the pain they both had gone through the last few years. A pain that was waning by the immense support they had in each other. When they parted with shaky breaths, one thing was certain... they would both be okay. They found what they had been missing. He was her happily ever after.

Tommy gently rested his forehead on Kimberly, allowing himself to admire all of who she was. There was a part of him that still couldn't believe how the day had come to be, how all of their choices led them to this moment. Still, as long as Kimberly was by his side, he wouldn't question it. This was the universe making things the way they should be.

"Come on, I'll help you clean up," He beckoned to the destruction of paper, popcorn, and boxes sprinkled in her living room.

He was an angel _just_ for offering to help.

She watched him get up and head to the other side of the living room, a warm smile crossing her face.

Spending an intimate Christmas with Tommy was a first. She'd never had the opportunity to do it before, it was always either with family or friends, but she never would have imagined that just spending it with _one_ other person would be so special... if the person was right.

They cleaned up mostly in silence, every once in a while stealing glances and blushing when either would get caught. Those flutters she had let herself forget were coming back.

Tommy had offered to throw out the trash while Kimberly finished folding up some of the empty boxes. He saved her from having to brave the cold. The box that had housed the mysterious mistletoe, however, didn't feel empty once she picked it up. Something rattled in the box, which was surprising. Kimberly's breath caught in her throat upon inspecting the box.

With fresh tears brimming her eyes and a smile that was used to suppress a sob, Kimberly lovingly lifted up the long lost Rockefeller ornament she had been looking for all along.

She'd finally found it, but its location was more so a sign than a mystery.

Kimberly didn't own the mistletoe, she simply did not. And being a self-proclaimed organization guru, there was _no way_ she would have placed something as precious as that ornament loosely in a box. No, That was Jacob. Whether that was in life or in death, she didn't know, nor did she want to question it, but it was his work... that she knew for sure.

She smiled, happily letting a few stray tears that had spilled down her cheeks go free. Kimberly pressed her eyes tightly, feeling Jakes blessing lift any worry or doubt in her mind.

"_Thank you_," she whispered before placing a gentle kiss on the delicate glass.

Tommy shook the cold from the outdoors upon stepping inside. His lips were curved into a smile, a slick remark about the snow was dancing on the tip of his tongue when he noted a muted silence. His eyes searched the living room until they fell on Kimberly.

He didn't have to ask, he just knew that whatever Kimberly was feeling she had to know she wasn't alone. He would be there with her through anything.

"Hey," Tommy came around Kimberly, gently placing his arm around her shoulder as an act of support, "Did you find what you've been missing?"

Kimberly gave a nod before hanging the long lost ornament on the tree with the rest of their collection of memories.

She turned back to him, and found her arms slowly gliding up his chest to meet at the back of his neck. "I found you."

When the cold of his skin touch her, she found that it oddly didn't bother her. If anything, it was comforting knowing that she had overcome this irrational anger at the world, where every sense agitated her.

This was only the beginning. There was no need to confirm or say much else but they knew in their hearts that they were being led to one another by a force more powerful than either could fathom.

Their time had finally arrived.

He closed his eyes before placing a tender kiss to her forehead and bringing her body as close as comfortably possible. He had her again, and this time he was sure she was his forever home.

She rested her head against his chest, smiling at the rhythmic beating of his heart, content of never letting go.

"Merry Christmas, Kim," he finally said.

Her smile could light a room, "Merry Christmas, Tommy."

* * *

**Author note:** Hey guys! It's Christmas in July! Guys, I've seriously been working on this for MONTHS! I began working on this around November of last year and it's FINALLY done! Geez, I know I take forever and I'm sorry but this is hard lol. I feel like I don't have 24 hours in a day like the rest of the world. Anyone else feel like that? I hope you guys enjoyed this because I really poured my heart into it. I've been trying to work on POTR and it's coming, I promise, but when I get inspiration for other fics, I HAVE to work on them. Nothing else will matter and I won't even be able to poop out a sentence for anything else until what I'm working on gets completed. Now, before you ask, I do have _another_ one-shot that's been on my mind before I work on the next chapter of POTR. I know! I'm sorry but I don't tell my brain to come up with stories while I'm in the middle of a shower, okay? It just happens. All jokes aside, I hope you guys really did enjoy and if you did go ahead and let me know what you think in a review or a PM! It honestly makes my day because I love hearing what you think. Also, I didn't just kill off a character for funsies. I thought it was an emotional story to be told. Anyway, see you guys in next time!


End file.
